Aksana's Battle
by BJ071992
Summary: When Aksana accidentally injures Naomi's eye during a match on RAW, she receives hate from her fellow WWE Divas and on Twitter. Aksana begins to get depressed, but there is one person in her life that will never give up on her.
1. Chapter 1

Aksana entered the Divas locker room, visibly shaken. She had just lost a match to Naomi, but it wasn't the loss that upset her. It was the fact that she injured Naomi's eye by delivering a shot to the knee. Naomi was now being checked over by the medics and every Diva in the locker room happened to witness the tragic outcome of the match.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Lithuanian witch who injured Naomi!" Eva Marie sneered at Aksana, giving her a menacing glare.

"I didn't mean…" Aksana started to say.

"Just save it, Aksana!" Natalya snapped, interrupting Aksana. "You have to be the most sloppiest wrestler I have ever seen grace a wrestling ring!"

Aksana couldn't believe her ears. Sure, the Divas had ups and downs, but this was a personal vendetta against her. What happened with Naomi was an accident.

"And the Divas think I'M crazy!" AJ Lee, who was the current WWE Divas Champion.

"It was an accident." Aksana said, her voice quivering.

"Sure it was, Aksana." Layla replied sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry." Aksana managed to say.

"Ladies, let's leave the room." Natalya ordered the other women in the locker room.

And with that, Natalya, Eva Marie, Layla, AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka and Summer Rae left the locker room. The minute they left the room, Aksana collapsed onto a bench and started to cry.

"Girl, what's wrong?" a familiar voice asked

Aksana looked up to see her best friend, Alicia Fox staring sympathetically at her.

"What's wrong?" Aksana sobbed. "I have ruined Naomi's career and it's all my fault."

Alicia put her arm around Aksana, who was now inconsolable. "It's going to be okay, girl." Alicia said.

Naomi's tag team partner, Cameron entered the locker room and immediately noticed that Aksana was crying.

"Aksana, come here girlfriend." Cameron said to the Lithuanian Diva.

"I'm so sorry, Cameron. I really am." Aksana cried.

"Don't blame yourself, girl. It was an accident." Cameron said.

"Cameron's right, girl." Alicia replied.

Alicia and Cameron tried their hardest to cheer Aksana up, but by the end of the night, Naomi's fans were blasting Aksana on Twitter.

IHeartNaomiWWE OMG! Aksana has ruined Naomi's career! Nice one, bitch!

Megan83291 All I say is that I hope Aksana gets injured the same way she did to Naomi! #DeportAksana

After seeing more tweets, Aksana couldn't take it anymore and slammed her laptop down before throwing herself onto her bed and started sobbing.

"Oh, Naomi. I'm really, really sorry." Aksana said, through her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: All copyrights go to WWE._**

* * *

**SmackDown!**

Aksana slowly dragged herself to the Divas locker room. All week several fans on Twitter as well as some of the Divas either threatened, verbally abused or hated on poor Aksana. She was an emotional wreck.

"Hi Alicia." Aksana said sadly before slumping onto the bench.

"You still upset about your match with Naomi?" Alicia Fox asked her best friend, putting on some elbow pads. She was preparing herself before her match with Eva Marie.

"I feel bad enough as it is without the Divas and the whole WWE Universe hating on me. It was an accident." Aksana said, trying not to cry.

"Come here, girl." Alicia said, pulling Aksana into a hug.

Eva Marie strolled into the locker room and immediately started on Aksana.

"Oh, look at that! Aksana trying to gain sympathy from Foxy. How touching!" Eva Marie said sarcastically.

Alicia could feel her temperature rise. "Girl, you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" she snapped at Eva Marie.

"Standing up for Aksana now, are we?" Eva Marie mocked.

"Aksana happens to be one-half of Foxsana and she also happens to be my best friend. You better watch yourself in the ring tonight because I'm gonna give you an ass kicking your momma should've done a long time ago, Eva Marie!" Alicia shouted.

Eva Marie scoffed before storming out of the locker room.

Aksana looked grateful. "Thanks for that, Alicia."

Alicia looked at Aksana and smiled at her. "No worries, girl."

* * *

**Alicia Fox vs. Eva Marie**

Alicia Fox made her way down to the ring to a huge pop, despite portraying herself as the heel. Aksana decided to watch the match backstage just in case any of Naomi's fans verbally abused her. Then, Eva Marie made her way to the ring to a dead crowd. Once the match started, both Divas locked up before Eva Marie jabbed Alicia in the jaw with a strong forearm shot. Alicia fought back with several shots of her own before hitting an arm drag on the redhead Diva.

As the match went on, Eva Marie decided to turn nasty by making a cruel remark about Aksana.

"Aksana should die a lonely death!" she snarled at Alicia.

Alicia was livid! How dare that bitch Eva Marie speak to her best friend like that.

"Prepare to get your ass whooped ghetto style, you bitch!" Alicia fired back before grabbing Eva Marie's hair and slamming it to the mat several times. She then delivered a powerful scissors kick to Eva Marie before pinning her.

"1-2-3!" the referee shouted before he ordered the timekeeper to ring the bell."

Alicia stood up and wiped both her feet against Eva, making it look like she was throwing dirt on her.

"Here is your winner, Alicia Fox!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Eva Marie rolled out of the ring as Alicia posed for the crowd.

* * *

**Backstage**

In the backstage area, the Bella Twins were shocked by Eva Marie's comments towards Aksana, who had ran into the bathroom with tears streaming down her face.

"Eva Marie is so rude." Brie said to her twin sister, Nikki.

"You don't say, Brie." Nikki agreed.

"Why are you both standing up for her?" Layla asked, looking annoyed.

"Mind your business, Layla!" Nikki snapped.

"That's right!" Brie said, joining in.

Layla rolled her eyes before going back to her cell phone.

"That shut her up." Brie laughed.

Eva Marie strolled into the locker room, clutching her neck.

"That hurt!" she cried.

"Well, you're lucky Alicia didn't snap your neck after that comment you made about Aksana." Nikki shouted at her.

Eva Marie glared at Nikki before shouting back, "Aksana's a bitter woman. She's always jealous of the other Divas."

"You know that's not true, Eva." Brie said, giving Eva Marie a stern look. "That comment you made about Aksana was not only disgusting, but it was unprofessional."

"Whatever, I'm hitting the showers." Eva Marie said, storming out of the locker room.

"Bitch." Nikki muttered under her breath.

Alicia entered the locker room.

"Where's Aksana?" she asked the Bella Twins.

"You might want to check on her, Alicia. She's in the bathroom, crying." Brie said.

"Thanks Brie."

* * *

**Ladies bathroom**

Alicia entered the bathroom to find Aksana wiping away her tears with a tissue.

"Girl, are you okay?" Alicia asked her.

"I can't take the abuse anymore." Aksana sobbed.

Alicia felt sorry for her best friend. "I suppose you heard what Eva Marie said during my match with her?"

Aksana nodded as the tears poured down her cheeks.

"Have any of the other Divas given you a hard time tonight?" Alicia asked.

"Only Rosa Mendes and Layla." Aksana replied.

"Well, I'll be issuing a Six Diva tag team match on RAW next week. Eva Marie, Rosa Mendes and Layla against me, you and..."

Before Alicia could finish her sentenced, Summer Rae entered the bathroom.

"Aksana, are you okay?" Summer asked her.

Aksana shook her head and started to cry.

"Oh, girl." Alicia said, giving Aksana a huge hug.

"I'm sorry about this." Summer said to Aksana.

"It's not your fault, Summer." Alicia replied.

"Hey listen. Would you like to team up with me next week on RAW?" Summer asked them.

"Sure." Aksana managed to reply.

"I'm looking for some revenge against Layla. I can't wait to beat her once again." Summer smirked.

"Thanks, Summer." Aksana said, sniffing.

Summer Rae looked at Aksana and smiled. "Any time."


	3. Chapter 3

**RAW: Aksana, Alicia Fox and Summer Rae vs. Eva Marie, Layla and Rosa Mendes**

Aksana's entrance music hit the arena as she made her way out with Alicia Fox and Summer Rae for their six Diva tag team match. Backstage, their opponents were already planning on what they were going to do.

"We have to distract Aksana throughout the match." Eva Marie said to Layla and Rosa.

"So right. That bitch totally deserves it for injuring Naomi's eye." Rosa laughed.

"So many WWE fans are practically hating on Aksana on Twitter right now." Layla smirked. "How can she not be distracted?"

Suddenly, Eva Marie's entrance music started to play.

"Let's do this ladies." Eva Marie said to her partners before making their way to the arena.

"And their opponents, the team of Eva Marie, Rosa Mendes and Layla." Justin Roberts announced.

Aksana and Eva Marie started things off. Aksana shoved Eva Marie back and started slapping her repeatedly before the referee pulled her back.

"You need to calm down, Aksana!" the referee, Chad Patton, warned her.

"You want to wish me dead, huh?! Aksana said to Eva Marie, who decided to trip Aksana into the turnbuckle.

"Hope that got you in the eye, bitch!" Eva Marie mocked.

Eva Marie made the tag to Layla, who immediately delivered the Layout to Aksana and went for the pin.

"Oh no, you don't!" Summer Rae snapped and delivered a spinning heel kick which caught Layla right in the face. Rosa speared Summer before Alicia Fox delivered the Officer Nasty, a somersault leg drop, on Layla. Aksana then noticed that Eva Marie was charging towards her and delivered the Divo Drop on the redhead.

"Take that!" Aksana shouted.

Layla got back to her feet and went to kick Aksana in the head, but the Lithuanian Diva was able to reverse it into a roll-up pin.

"1-2-3!"

The referee called for the bell as Aksana quickly rolled out of the ring.

"The winners of this match: the team of Aksana, Alicia Fox and Summer Rae!" Justin Roberts announced.

Both Layla and Eva Marie looked livid as Alicia and Summer raised Aksana's hands in victory, much to the fans displeasure.

"YOU GOT LUCKY, AKSANA!" Rosa yelled in Spanish.

* * *

**A Motel**

Once RAW finished for the night, Aksana headed back to her motel room and decided to check Twitter. Several fans commented on the match.

**_ TinaBurkhart89_**Well, didn't Aksana get lucky tonight! She should leave WWE if she knows what's good for her! #DeportAksana

**_ NaomiFan6372_**Aksana should've been injured, not Naomi! #Pray4Naomi #DeportAksana

Aksana was dismayed. She couldn't believe that the WWE Universe were treating her like some remorseless bully. Sure, she portrays a heel Diva on TV, but she isn't like her character in real life. Tears started to pour down Aksana's face as she looked at a nasty tweet from Layla.

**_ mslayel_**I totally agree with what _** natalieevamarie** _said about **_ AksanaWWE_**! She doesn't deserve to be a wrestler and should die a lonely, miserable death!

Aksana couldn't take it anymore. She went into the kitchen drawer and pulled out a knife. Just as she was about to cut her wrist, Alicia walked in.

"Aksana, what are you doing?!" Alicia looked shocked and scared for her best friend.

"I can't take it anymore, Alicia. I...can't...take...it...anymore." Aksana cried hysterically.

Alicia slowly walked over to Aksana and took the knife away from her hands.

"I'm always here for you, girl. Don't let a bunch of haters bring you down." Alicia, now crying, said to Aksana.

Aksana just continued to cry.

"Oh girl." Alicia said quietly before pulling Aksana into a hug.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Cameron decided to address the WWE Universe on Twitter with this important message:

**_ WWECameron_ **To those of you that are hating on _** AksanaWWE**_for accidentally injuring **_ NaomiWWE_**, y'all need to grow up and stop hating on her. Wrestlers get injured from time to time, we are not superhuman. Aksana doesn't deserve any nasty comments or mistreatment from anyone. Girl bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Superstars: Alicia Fox w/Aksana vs. Natalya**

Alicia and Aksana made their way to the ring to a chorus of boos. Aksana was accompanying her best friend, who was facing Natalya. Two days ago, Aksana had a run-in with Natalya while at an autograph signing.

_"Aksana, you don't deserve to be in the WWE after injuring Naomi's eye. So, why don't you take your jealous ass back to NXT where you belong!" Natalya had said._

_"Oh, Natalya. You're meant to be the spokesperson for WWE's Be A STAR campaign. Grow up!" Aksana had snapped._

_"You want me to smack the smug smile off your face?!" Natalya had shouted before menacing over to Aksana. Alicia managed to shove Natalya back before she could harm Aksana._

_"Nattie, you better back up right now!" Alicia had warned her arch-rival._

_"Why don't we settle this in the ring this Thursday on Superstars, Fox?!" Natalya asked angrily._

_"It's on...bitch!" Fox smirked before her and Aksana walked away._

DING. DING. DING.

As soon as the match started, several fans in the front row booed at Aksana.

"Shut up!" Aksana yelled at them, portraying her character.

"Go back to NXT, loser!" a female fan sneered.

One of the girl's friends threw a can of Pepsi and it went all over Aksana.

"Now you know what it feels like to be humiliated!" he shouted at Aksana.

Aksana turned away from the fans and started to cry. Alicia noticed this and felt sorry for her best friend. However, the distraction allowed Natalya to take advantage of the situation by applying her finishing move, the Sharpshooter on Alicia. Alicia tried her hardest to fight back, but the pain she felt was too great. Alicia ended up tapping out.

"Here is your winner by submission, Natalya!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Alicia immediately rolled out of the ring and comforted Aksana.

"Aksana is a loser! Aksana is a loser!" the fans jeered.

"GET STUFFED!" Alicia screamed at them before leading Aksana to the backstage area.

The girl who told Aksana to go back to NXT was now celebrating with Natalya.

"You did great, Nattie." the girl smiled.

"Thanks." Natalya smiled back.

* * *

**Divas Locker Room**

Aksana was a mess once she arrived in the Divas locker room. Thankfully, no one was in there to give her a hard time.

"Girl, I think we should talk to Stephanie McMahon about this." Alicia said.

"And get called a snitch? No way, Alicia." Aksana said in a low voice.

"I hate what they are doing to you, Aksana. You're my best friend. You don't deserve this." Alicia replied firmly.

Aksana started crying again.

"Oh, girl." Alicia was really starting to get concerned. The aftermath of her match with Naomi was beginning to take its toll on Aksana and it pained Alicia to see her best friend so depressed.

"Everyone hates me." Aksana sobbed.

"No they don't." a voice replied.

Alicia and Aksana both turned around to find Summer Rae standing there.

"Summer, what are you doing here?" Alicia asked her.

"I just want to let Aksana know that we've got a tag team match on NXT next week. We're facing Emma and that ditz Bayley." Summer said.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like wrestling anymore." Aksana said.

Summer and Alicia both looked shocked.

"Girl, you're going to be in that match." Alicia said to Aksana.

"But..." Aksana started to say, but Summer cut her off.

"No buts, Aksana. Alicia's right. Wrestling is your element. Don't give up." Summer smiled at her.

Aksana smiled weakly. She was unsure if the NXT Divas would give her a hard time over the Naomi incident.

"I'll give it a try." Aksana replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**NXT: Aksana and Summer Rae vs. Emma and Bayley**

Emma's entrance music hit the arena as she made her way, or should I say, danced her way to the ring closely followed by Bayley. They were facing Aksana and Summer Rae in a tag team match. Once Emma's theme song stopped, Aksana's entrance music started playing and out she came with Summer Rae. The crowd were booing loudly at them, but Aksana wasn't bothered by it. She was just going to have a great match.

Once the bell rang, Aksana and Emma immediately tied up. Aksana gained momentum as she delivered an arm drag to Emma before delivering a fierce kick to the face. Aksana pinned Emma, but it was only a two count. Emma quickly rolled out of the way and tagged Bayley in. Bayley started delivering some forearm shots to Aksana, but the Lithuanian Diva was able to make the tag to Summer after delivering a snapmare to Bayley. Summer took control of Bayley in the early going, but Bayley was able to fight back.

"Come on, Summer Rae!" Aksana cheered her friend on.

Summer Rae was starting to get annoyed with Aksana. As far as Summer was concerned, her and Aksana weren't friends. Summer was actually being fake towards Aksana and Alicia on the orders of Eva Marie. She waited for the right moment to screw Aksana over.

As the match progressed, Aksana made the tag to Summer. However, Summer decided that now was the perfect time to screw her "friend" over and so she slapped Aksana hard across the face before delivering an inverted leg drop bulldog and leaving her to be pinned by Emma.

"I don't believe this! Summer Rae has stabbed Aksana in the back!" Jim Ross yelled as Emma's entrance music started playing.

"Here are your winners, the team of Emma and Bayley!" Byron Saxton announced.

Summer Rae taunted Aksana on the entrance ramp as Emma and Bayley celebrated their victory. Once they left the ring, Aksana started crying. Things weren't helped when the crowd started chanting "You suck, Aksana!". Alicia, as well as fellow NXT Divas, Alexa Bliss and Kendall Skye made their way out to the entrance ramp to comfort Aksana, but she refused to be comforted and made her way backstage completely and utterly devastated.

* * *

Backstage, Summer Rae was smiling with glee as she phoned Eva Marie to tell her the great news.

"I screwed that bitch over just like you promised." Summer smirked.

"I knew you could do it." Eva Marie said over the phone.

Summer quickly saw Alicia storm over to her, "I better go, Eva. We'll talk."

"Okay." Eva replied.

The minute Summer hung up her cell phone, Alicia grabbed her by the hair.

"YOU BACKSTABBING BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND?!" Alicia screamed at her.

"Oh please, Foxy. That bitch is nothing but an eyesore." Summer replied smugly.

Alicia was seething with anger. She told Aksana to be Summer Rae's partner and this is what happens?!

"You will pay." Alicia warned before letting go of Summer's hair and storming off.

_"No Alicia, YOU will pay!"_ Summer thought to herself.

* * *

In the parking lot, Aksana was inconsolable. She just wanted to go back to her motel room and stay in bed forever. However, Alexa Bliss managed to stop her.

"What do you want?" Aksana asked through her tears.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Alexa asked her.

"Just go away! I'm the most hated Diva in WWE." Aksana sobbed.

"Now, don't say things like that!" Alexa said, "You are a beautiful person."

"I thought Summer was my friend, but she betrayed me." Aksana sniffed.

"It'll be okay beautiful."

Alexa gave Aksana a hug as Alicia made her way to the parking lot.

"Girl, are you okay?" Alicia asked her best friend.

"I'll live." Aksana managed to reply.

Alicia gave Aksana a sympathetic stare. From that moment on, Alicia decided to get even with Summer Rae for messing with Aksana.


	6. Chapter 6

**SmackDown: Alicia Fox w/Aksana vs. Eva Marie w/Summer Rae**

Eva Marie strolled her way towards the ring accompanied by her new BBF, Summer Rae. The crowd booed at them as Summer Rae took the microphone from Lillian Garcia.

"Two days ago, I betrayed the most sloppiest Diva in the history of WWE. I do NOT regret my actions. Aksana is nothing but jealous, two-faced, backstabbing bitch that severely injured her rival, Naomi. Naomi was getting the Divas Championship title shot at Elimination Chamber and Aksana couldn't stand it." Summer told the fans.

Eva Marie took the mic from Summer before having her say, "That's right, Summer. Aksana is getting what she deserves on Twitter and from the fans! And as for that interfering old bag, Alicia Fox, honey you better step out of my way because..."

Alicia's entrance music interrupted Eva Marie from continuing on. Sure enough, Alicia and Aksana made their way to the ring.

"I'm an interfering old bag?! Girl, you are nothing but a bully! That's right! A bully!" Alicia shouted at Eva Marie.

"Oh please, Alicia. You are only standing up for Aksana because she has no friends." Summer said with a huge smirk.

"I wasn't talking to you, Boojee Barbie so shut yo mouth!" Alicia snapped at Summer before her and Aksana made their way to the ring.

Summer pulled a face at Alicia, but that didn't stop the Foxy Lady from rounding on Eva Marie.

"Eva Marie, you've just made this personal. I challenge you to a match...RIGHT NOW!" Alicia glared at Eva Marie.

"Bring it!" Eva Marie said before pushing Alicia over.

The referee rang the bell and Eva Marie pounded on Alicia like a rabid dog. After a while, Alicia fought back with some shots of her own. Summer decided to interfere in the match and so she grabbed a steel chair and slid it under the ring.

"EVA!" Summer called out.

Eva Marie saw the chair and went to hit Alicia with it. However, Alicia saw what was coming and ducked. The chair hit Eva Marie in the face and Alicia took advantage by rolling her up into a pinfall.

1-2-3!

Summer was furious! Her plan to have Eva Marie win the match failed. She decided to take drastic measures.

"Here is your winner, Alic-" Lillian Garcia started to say, but she didn't get to finish because Summer attacked Alicia from behind.

"YOU'RE A BITCH, ALICIA FOX!" Summer screamed in Alicia's face.

Aksana speared Summer and started attacking her. Eva Marie went to grab Aksana by the hair, but Alicia tossed her out of the ring before Aksana delivered the Divo Drop on Summer, much to the delight from the fans.

"Great job, girl." Alicia said to her best friend.

"Thanks." Aksana replied with a huge smile on her face.

As Alicia's entrance music played, her and Aksana blew a kiss at their fallen opponents.

* * *

**Backstage**

Alicia and Aksana were met backstage by Becky Lynch, an NXT Diva.

"Great match out there." Becky smiled at them.

"Who are you?" Aksana asked her.

Becky took a breath before introducing herself, "Me? Oh, I'm Becky Lynch. I'm a Diva training at NXT."

"Girl, I'd stay away from Summer Rae and Eva Marie." Alicia warned Becky.

"Oh, I'm not facing them in my debut match next week." Becky said to Alicia.

"Who are you facing then?" Aksana asked her.

"You." Becky replied.

"Okay. Challenge accepted." Aksana smirked.

Becky smiled back. Aksana was going to put the Naomi drama behind her and have a good match with the Irish Diva, Becky Lynch.


	7. Chapter 7

_I can't believe that Aksana got released from the WWE. She had so much potential :(_

* * *

**NXT: Becky Lynch vs. Aksana**

Becky Lynch made her way to the ring to a huge pop. She was about to face Aksana.

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Coming down the aisle. From Dublin, Ireland, Becky Lynch!" Howard Finkel announced.

Becky Lynch waved at the fans before Aksana's entrance music hit the arena. She came out to a few boos, not as bad as they were several weeks ago.

"Her opponent. From Alytus, Lithuania, Aksana!"

Aksana made her way to the ring and once the bell had ring, she immediately locked up with Becky. Becky was able to deliver some hard forearm shots to Aksana. Aksana managed to Irish whip Becky into the ropes before delivering a drop toe hold and pinning her for a two-count. Aksana grabbed Becky by the hair and tossed her across the ring before stomping on her until the referee counted at four. Aksana attempted to deliver a backbreaker on Becky, but the Irish Diva was able to reverse it into a head-scissors takedown. Becky then lifted Aksana up and delivered a fisherman suplex. The referee made the count, but to Becky's surprise, Aksana kicked out at two and-a-half!

"So close!" Becky said, slamming her hands into the mat in frustration.

Becky lifted Aksana up and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. Becky went for a tackle, but Aksana dodged it just in the nick of time and poor Becky ended up hitting the ring post. Aksana grabbed Becky and hit the Divo Drop before making a cover.

1-2-3!

The bell had sounded. Aksana won the match.

"Here is your winner, Aksana!" Howard Finkel announced.

Aksana's celebrations were cut short however when Summer Rae and Eva Marie attacked her from behind and started physically assaulting the Lithuanian Diva. Becky Lynch was having none of it and grabbed Eva Marie by the hair before attacking her. Aksana tossed Summer out of the ring before Becky did the same to Eva Marie.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, AKSANA!" Summer screamed at Aksana.

Aksana and Becky looked at each other for a few minutes before Becky extended her hand. Aksana looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she shook Becky's hand. The crowd were pleased by this turn of events. Summer and Eva Marie stormed out of the arena as Aksana's entrance music played.

* * *

**Backstage**

Devin Taylor was interviewing Alexa Bliss about her upcoming NXT Women's Championship match against the champion Paige when Summer and Eva Marie decided to attack her.

"TAKE THAT!" Summer yelled, stomping on Alexa.

"I'm sick of seeing Aksana's friends plaguing the Divas division!" Eva Marie said, slapping Alexa hard across the face.

"HEY! Get away from her!" a voice boomed

Summer and Eva Marie both fled the scene when Alicia Fox, Kendall Skye, Aksana and Becky Lynch stormed over to find Alexa.

"You okay, Alexa?" Becky asked her.

"I'll live."

"Devin, the microphone." Aksana said.

Devin gave Aksana the mic. Aksana then delivered this powerful speech, "Summer Rae and Eva Marie, you want to demoralise me both physically and mentally? You want to attack my friends? I'm sick and tired of it! My bestie Alicia Fox and I challenge you to a tag team Falls Count Anywhere match next week on RAW! Maybe then that will shut you both up!"

And with that Aksana and her friends left.


	8. Chapter 8

**SmackDown!**

Eva Marie's entrance music hit the arena as her and Summer Rae both made their way to the ring. They did not look happy and made their feelings known by cutting a promo.

"My BFF, Summer and I want to have our say about this Falls Count Anywhere match that the loser Aksana and her cheerleader Alicia Fox issued to us on NXT. We REFUSE to accept!" Eva Marie snarled.

"That's right!" Summer agreed.

The crowd booed at them loudly, which caused Summer to lose her cool.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to participate in this match! I wasn't brought up to use weapons in the ring!" Summer screamed.

"That's right! We're WWE Divas, not WWE Superstars!" Eva Marie snapped, causing more boos from the crowd.

"Hey Fox. You can bring that Lithuanian bitch along with you to the ring because Eva and I want to confront you both face-to-face!" Summer said, calling out her arch-rivals.

Sure enough, Aksana's entrance music hit the arena and both her and Alicia came out.

"Oh, Alicia. Just look at the two Divas in the ring." Aksana said, smirking at Summer and Eva Marie.

"Girl, they look green. Are you sure they're Summer and Eva?" Alicia asked Aksana while pulling a sarcastic face at the two Divas standing in the ring.

"HA, HA! You're such a comedian, Fox!" Summer replied, her voice filled with sarcasm.

Alicia glared at Summer, "Says the one that claims she wasn't brought up to use weapons in a wrestling ring! Correct me if I'm wrong, Boojee Barbie, but I seem to recall you sliding a steel chair into the ring during my match with Eva Marie last week on SmackDown. Not only that, you attacked me from behind."

"Um..." Summer started to say.

"What's the matter, Summer? Speechless?" Askana asked Summer. If you ask me, Aksana was enjoying this.

"We're not participating in this Falls Count Anywhere match!" Eva shouted at them.

"Really? The last time I checked, Stephanie McMahon was in charge, not you two. Nothing you say is valid!" Aksana snapped at Summer and Eva Marie.

"That's right!" Alicia said. "And if you don't agree to the match, I'll see to it that you both are fired from WWE for bullying Aksana!"

"You wouldn't DARE?!" Eva Marie said furiously.

"Just try me, girl." Alicia responded calmly.

Eva Marie and Summer looked at each other before Summer took the mic from Eva and said, "Fine! The match is on!"

Aksana's music hit the arena as a furious Eva Marie and Summer Rae remained in the ring, while Aksana and Alicia made their way backstage high-fiving fans along the way.


	9. Chapter 9

**RAW: Foxsana vs. Summer Rae and Eva Marie - Falls Count Anywhere**

Alicia's entrance music hit the arena as her and Aksana made their way to the ring to a huge pop. This was the big match. Aksana and Alicia were determined from the word go to unleash fury on Summer Rae and Eva Marie, who mercilessly bullied Aksana to the point that she committed suicide. The hate Aksana was receiving on Twitter died down dramatically, but some of her fellow Divas were still cold with her. Aksana just wanted to focus on the match.

CALL TO ME! CALL TO ME!

Summer's entrance music blasted through the arena as she made her way out with Eva Marie. But instead of going to the ring, Summer decided to cut a promo.

"Ladies, I've had a talk with Vickie Guerrero and she has decided to cancel this 'Falls Count Anywhere' match!" Summer smirked.

Aksana and Alicia couldn't believe what they were hearing. They wanted revenge against Summer and Eva so badly.

'Don't worry, ladies. You'll still be in a match." Eva Marie said to them.

"You'll both be facing...THEM!" Summer, still smirking, said.

The next thing Aksana and Alicia knew, Layla and Rosa Mendes attacked them from behind.

"Ring the bell!" Summer and Eva both said to the referee.

* * *

**Foxsana vs. Rosa Mendes and Layla**

Layla tossed Alicia out of the ring before her and Rosa double-teamed on Aksana. They unleashed a vicious assault on the Lithuanian Diva as Summer and Eva taunted Alicia outside.

"Attack her, Layla!" Rosa yelled at Layla.

Just as Layla was about to deliver the Layout, a familiar entrance music buzz the arena.

FUNK IS ON A ROLL! FUNK IS ON A ROLL!

Summer and Eva started applauding as Naomi made her way to the ring. Layla and Rosa were pleased as Aksana was the one that put Naomi out of action.

"Hit her, Naomi! Hit her!" Layla ordered.

Instead of hitting Aksana however, Naomi decked Layla with a forearm shot before doing the same to Rosa. She then Irish whipped Layla before delivering her finishing move - the Rear View. Luckily, the referee was distracted with Summer and Eva before he could catch Naomi. Naomi quickly dragged Aksana towards Layla before exiting the ring.

The referee saw Aksana covering Layla and counted to three before ringing the bell. Summer and Eva were LIVID! They wanted Naomi to be on their side.

"The winners of this match, the team of Alicia Fox and Aksana." Justin Roberts announced.

Naomi helped Alicia up as Aksana rolled her way out of the ring to prevent being attacked by Rosa.

"THIS IS FAR FROM OVER, AKSANA!" Summer screamed.

Naomi raised Aksana and Alicia's hands in victory before they made their way backstage.

* * *

**Divas Locker Room**

Aksana was shocked that Naomi had helped her and Alicia.

"Why did you help me? I nearly ended your career." Aksana said to Naomi.

"Girl, what happened in that ring was an accident." Naomi assured Aksana.

"I've copped a lot of heat from it, though."

"I know. Cameron told me that Summer and those Divas have done to you." Naomi said.

"I've got a match with Rosa this week on Superstars. I can tell she'll have Layla in her corner." Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

"Alicia, I'll always be in your corner." Aksana said to her best friend.

"Thanks girl." Alicia smiled at Aksana.

"I better head off and find Cameron." Naomi said to the girls.

"Okay. Naomi?"

"Yes Aksana?" Naomi asked her.

"Thanks." Aksana said, extending her hand.

"Your welcome." Naomi replied, shaking hands with Aksana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Superstars: Alicia Fox w/Aksana vs. Rosa Mendes w/Layla**

Peligrosa!

Rosa Mendes came out with Layla to huge heat. She was going to face Alicia Fox in singles competition.

"The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring accompanied by Layla, Rosa Mendes." Lilian Garcia announced.

Rosa and Layla entered the ring and taunted at the crowd, which caused them to boo even louder. Layla high-fived Rosa before Alicia's entrance music hit the arena.

"And her opponent, accompanied by Aksana. From Ponte Vedra, Florida, Alicia Fox!"

Alicia and Aksana high-fived the fans before making their way to the ring.

"You're a loser, Fox!" Rosa yelled in Spanish.

Alicia waved her hand at Rosa in a sarcastic manner before the referee called for the bell to start the match. Once it had rung, Alicia and Rosa tied up before Alicia was able to push Rosa over flat on her backside. Rosa was livid!

"YOU...IDIOTA!" Rosa screamed before she slapped Alicia across the face.

Alicia slapped Rosa even harder and rolled her up for a one-count. Alicia then ducked a clothesline and delivered a big boot to Rosa before pinning her for a two-count.

"Get up, Rosa!" Alicia snarled at her opponent.

"Go Alicia!" Aksana said, egging her best friend on.

"Aye, shut up!" Layla shouted at Aksana.

Back in the ring, Alicia was pounding away at Rosa before she delivered a frankensteiner and taunted at the crowd.

"Come on! Come on!" Alicia shouted, clapping her hands at the crowd before charging at Rosa, only to be met with spear from the Latina beauty.

"Count!" Rosa yelled at the ref.

The referee made the count, but Alicia kicked out at two, much to Aksana's relief. Rosa let out a frustrated growl before going to kick at Aksana.

"LOSER!" Rosa yelled at Aksana.

"You kidding me?!" Aksana fired back before going to enter the ring.

As the referee was distracted with Aksana, Layla decided to interfere in the match. In doing so, she whacked Alicia in the head with her makeup compact. Rosa pinned Alicia and it looked like that Rosa was going to steal a win, but Alicia kicked out at two and-a-half!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rosa howled in anger.

Layla then got up on the side of the ring and started yelling at Alicia, but Aksana was able to knock Layla off and stop her from interfering the match again. As Rosa yelled at Aksana, Alicia managed to roll up her opponent. The referee counted to three and Alicia won the match.

"Here is your winner, Alicia Fox!" Lilian announced.

Rosa threw a tantrum as Alicia celebrated with Aksana. Now, they only needed to take Summer Rae and Eva Marie down.


End file.
